


小红豆

by veterinarian



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veterinarian/pseuds/veterinarian
Relationships: 正翟之宝/翟尹
Kudos: 7





	小红豆

翟天临有段时间没见尹正了，实在是想他想的慌，各种意义上的。

他在宜宾的几日里，白天奔波疲惫，到了晚上把一身沉重的躯体摔在床上，却又睡不着了——他抓了手机看尹正的视频和照片，他的每一个笑每一个蹙眉都被他来回研究反复摩挲，情丝如潮水一般将他淹没，直直灌进他的喉间，呛出他一身的热汗。

他爱他的一切，思念他的一切。

手机屏上亮着尹正一次跨年舞蹈的照片，红色毛衣黑色皮裤，还有从膝间延伸到神秘胯间一条银链，最性感的是系在他颈间的黑绳……真要命……

他手指向下划，是尹正那天采访的视频。

他看到他耳垂上的黑色耳钉闪闪发光，他脸上的汗珠也闪闪发光，突然想起有一次自己求着尹正穿这套衣服和自己做。

他记得他泛红的眼角和红衣相称的艳意、他泛着水光的娇花一般的唇、他颊边飘着的红霞、他被轻轻握着就留下红痕的嫩白的腰和脚踝……

翟天临想起尹正被自己压于身下的模样。他张着艳红的唇，吐出动听的呻吟，他叫他:“天临，……天临……”他被撞软了腰，偏偏还要抬起身子去亲吻翟天临，仿佛一尾快干死的鱼，竭力去寻最近的水源。但尹正不是鱼，他也一点都不干枯，他全身都盈满了水:他的腰际划下汗珠，他的眼眶湿润泛红，他被进出的地方湿润紧致……

“天……临，抱紧我……”他的嗓子也好像能掐出一把水，用泣音哀求着身上男人的拥抱，他要和他完完全全的融合，不留一丝空隙。他太爱他了。

翟天临记得自己抱紧了他，两个人不留一丝缝隙，身下也紧紧贴合着。只要他一动，身下的人就会抽搐着绞紧他，在润滑剂和肠液的配合下，他可以很顺利的进出他，这给尹正带来了极端的快乐与痛苦。

尹正在情动的时候会将骨子里的媚意散出来，这迫使翟天临彻底忘了控制自己的力度，掐着他的腰疯狂进出，屋子里的气氛瞬间爆燃，炙热的喘息混着肉体碰撞的声音，还有极端刺激下两个人时不时的呻吟，使静谧的夜晚萦绕上淡淡的檀腥气。

那是一个极度疯狂的夜晚。翟天临不允许尹正脱了那件红色毛衣，好好的一件红色衣服上溅落着星星点点的白斑，尹正实在生气——毛衣被翟天临向上内叠，粗糙的布料蹭在他的早已挺立的乳尖，疼且痒，他又被扣住了双手，不能自己摸一摸缓解痛苦。

尹正索性放弃了挣扎，主动撑起身子坐起，示意翟天临翻身躺着，自己跨着蹲坐在他身上。

他一手撑在翟天临的腹部，一手摸上他挺立的柱身，用指甲轻轻扣刮了几下，听翟天临呼吸猛然加粗，稍稍高兴了一些，不过他还要继续，以报刚刚胸部被折磨的“仇”——他抬起身子，松开了翟天临的性器，转手探向自己的后穴。

他先是伸了一根手指进去搅弄，因为先前被撑开过，单单一根手指实在让他满足不了，便迫不及待地加入了第二根、第三根，他仰头深深的喘息着，从下巴上滚落下不知是泪还是汗的水珠，一路从细颈蔓延到锁骨，最后被毛衣遮住不见了……

翟天临喉间升起了一把火，他起身要将他重新压在身下，结果身上的人低头瞪了他一眼，警告他不要乱动然后又深吸了一口气，颤着嗓音说:“下次还这样吗？”

“不会了……宝贝儿，你让我……”

“……我好看吗？你喜欢我这样吗？”尹正把手指从身体里抽了出来，一手重新附上翟天临的下半身，一手撑在他的腹部扶起自己，然后蹭着那根性器慢慢坐了下去。他眸光潋滟，蹙着眉将那根硕大十分困难的塞进身体，中途停下了好几次，最终完全坐下的时候，两人都深深吐出了一口气。尹正缓了好一会儿才开始摆动腰肢，他先是扭动了几下胯，觉得实在不够舒服，便又双手撑着翟天临身上，试图抬起身子往下坐，结果刚提起腰就被翟天临追着往上顶，他很急很用力，直直往他深处捣去，撞得他一下子软了腰，逼出了眼泪来，“哼……翟、翟天临，你要死啊！……啊！你别动，混蛋……”尹正颤着身子跌倒在翟天临怀里，嘴上还痛骂着他，扑腾着想爬起来，结果手脚完全用不上力，再被身下的人一缠，更是浑身绵软，没有一点劲。

翟天临就着这个体位抱住他，吮吸他的唇，身下疯狂进出。尹正像是被抛到空中，他头皮发麻，眼前一片混沌。

翟天临放下手机，闷在被子里的是他挚爱的照片。


End file.
